Forum:2015-05-29 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Especially when Mum's in charge! Ain't that right, Agatha? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:21, May 29, 2015 (UTC) It took me a few minutes. The HAT is the Heterodyne. So who's running the hat shop (The Blonde Swan)? --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:18, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :The Fashion Clank and the Weasel Queen, of course. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 17:30, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Err... wasn't the Weasel Queen story... A: "after" her ascendance to legendary heroism (which we haven't quite gotten to yet), and B: not technically canon to begin with? --MadCat221 (talk) 20:58, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Ha, ha! Yes, of course. I was just attempting a jocularity. My actual attempts at predicting are way more insane than this. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 01:43, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Or the Master of Paris himself. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 18:43, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :: I think it is more likely that "The Blonde Swan" is just the name of the shop, not the designer. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:02, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Also, it's a shout out. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:01, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::It appears to be both the name of the shop while being the stage name of a rather callipygian proprietor. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:03, May 30, 2015 (UTC) At least we have reassurance that Zola isn't pulling her "I'm Lady Heterodyne!" schtick in Paris. On that note... I predict that we may encounter her having a heated argument with her dybbuk. --MadCat221 (talk) 21:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thaz a verra good prediction! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:03, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, another prediction: a comprehensive wardrobe change for our heroine and her entourage. --MadCat221 (talk) 21:08, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I think you're right, since clothes are a big deal. Although you might not guess that judging from the poster.... --Gsulli7369 (talk) 15:11, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :My take is that Zola gave up "I'm Lady Heterodyne" long ago. Getting ejected from Castle Heterodyne, all battered and bloody didn't help her case. Plus, those 500 foot tall statues Gil had built don't look like Zola. --AndyAB99 (talk) 01:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, she'll be the Other, or pretending to be the Other. She might even be the copy that Gil's been fighting. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 02:43, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that's either Lunevka that he's been fighting (she was on Castle Wulfenbach as Klaus's puppeteer, remember, and the revenants on CW "schtopped doink vot she sez" after Gil tampered with the command response), or some other new Lucrezia body. It's not certain just how comprehensive Zola's mental conditioning is, and she also does not have mechanical assistance in suppressing her Lucy dybbuk like Agatha does.--MadCat221 (talk) 04:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I hadn't thought about tampering with Lunevka's voice. But, if Gil could get that close and personal, wouldn't he just disable her completely? At least, shut off her voice, leave her mute? It just seems more likely he used Tarvek's "potion" on the crew. --AndyAB99 (talk) 18:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::We don't know she was on the Castle; the last time we've actually seen any of the non-Agatha Lu-clones was her conversation with Zola in the hospital. If she had to send Klaus on alone with orders that he was able to do end-runs around, it would better explain his getting away with using the Take Five bomb to remove himself from the scene. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:59, June 1, 2015 (UTC)